1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating various data for cutting an applique patch, positioning it on a cloth to be worked, coarsely basting it, and embroidering it with satin stitches.
2. Description of Related Art
In a uniform coat 50 of front open type, as shown in FIGS. 27 and 28, a lower front body 51 and an upper front body 52 are overlapped and separated with a constant overlap margin. When an applique bearing a team name is to be embroidered to those front bodies 51 and 52, it may be cut at the overlap portion between the lower and upper front bodies 51 and 52. In this case, there are used applique patches 53 and 54 which are formed to provide a continuous synthetic contour with that constant overlap margin when the lower and upper front bodies 51 and 52 are overlapped.
The two applique patches 53 and 54 shown in FIGS. 27 and 28 constitute a series of letters (or synthetic contour) of "Angels" when they are overlapped. The lower applique patch 53 terminates at the righthand position of the letter "g" to provide an overlap margin 55 at its terminal edge, and the upper applique patch 54 terminates at the lefthand position of the letter "g" to provide an overlap margin 56 at its terminal edge. The lower applique patch 53 and the upper applique patch 54 are arranged on the lower front body 51 and the upper front body 52, respectively, and are embroidered with satin stitches 57 by an automatic control type embroidering machine.
In the conventional art, the various data for cutting the applique patches 53 and 54, positioning them on the front bodies 51 and 52, coarsely basting them and embroidering them with the satin stitches are separately created, as follows, so that especially the contour data have to be inputted many times with serious troubles.
(1) Creation of Data for Lower Applique Patch 53
&lt;1&gt; A pattern drawn with the contour of the upper applique patch is adhered to a digitizer, and its essential points are picked up by a pointing device so that its data are inputted. From these contour data, there are created, by a cutting data creating system, cutting data for causing a cutting machine to cut the applique patch.
&lt;2&gt; Then, the contour data of the lower applique patch are inputted. From these contour data, there are created, by an embroidering data creating system, positioning temporary stitch data for causing an embroidering machine to stitch the cloth temporarily.
&lt;3&gt; Then, the contour data of the lower applique patch are inputted, and inner circumference data and outer circumference data along the contour data are inputted and created. From these contour data and inner circumference data, there are created, by an embroidering data creating system, basting stitch data for causing the embroidering machine to stitch the applique patch coarsely.
&lt;4&gt; From the inner circumference data and outer circumference data, there are created, by the embroidering data creating system, satin stitch data for causing the embroidering machine to form the satin stitches 57.
(2) Creation of Data for Upper Applique Patch 54
For the upper applique patch 54, like the lower applique patch 53, the cutting data, the positioning temporary stitch data, the basting stitch data and the satin stitch data are created in the procedure of the aforementioned steps &lt;1&gt;&lt;2&gt;&lt;3&gt;&lt;4&gt;.